The Amazing Spider-Man (film series)
The Amazing Spider-Man is a film series. Summary Peter Parker (Logan Lerman) is a social outcast teenager living with his uncle Ben and aunt May; Peter's parents were killed in a plane crash when he was only a child at the age of 4. When Peter is bitten by a genentically engineered radioactive spider, he is given spider-like power abilities. Only when his uncle Ben dies, Peter decides to use his powers as the amazing "Spider-Man" to fighting crime including battlling against superpowered villains. Genres Action, Adventure, Romance, Sci-Fi and Thriller Music by James Horner and Brian Tyler Soundtrack by The Amazing Spider-Man music soundtrack score by - Dashboard Confessional Sequels The Amazing Spider-Man 2 The Amazing Spider-Man 3 The Amazing Spider-Man 4 The Amazing Spider-Man 5 The Amazing Spider-Man 6 Characters Logan Lerman as Peter Parker / Spider-Man Kirsten Prout as Mary Jane Watson Ashley Benson as Gwen Stacy David Henrie as Harry Osborn / New Goblin Helen Mirren as Mary Parker - Peter's aunt Richard Jenkins as Ben Parker - Peter's uncle James Remar as J. Jonah Jameson Denis Leary as Captain George Stacy Rhys Ifans as Dr. Curt Connors / The Lizard John C. McGinley as Norman Osborn / Green Goblin Cam Gigandet as Eddie Brock / Venom Michael C Hall as Cletus Kasady / Carnage / Anna Hathaway as Flicia Hardy / Black Cat Vinnie Jones as Aleksei Sytsevich / Rhino Adam Baldwin as Herman Schultz / Shocker Alfred Molina as Dr. Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus Timothy Olyphant as Mac Gargan / Scorpion Bill Goldberg as Wilson Fisk / Kingpin Gerard Butler as Sergie Kravinoff / Kraven the Hunter Josh Lucas as Max Dillion / Electro Ioan Gruffud as Quentin Beck / Mysterio Matthew Fox as Flint Marko / Sandman Luke Goss as Dmitri Smerdyakov / Chameleon Sebastian Stan as John Jameson / Man-Wolf John Malkovich as Adrian Toomes / Vulture David DeLuise as Ned Leeds / Hobgoblin Plot The Amazing Spider-Man: Peter Parker (Logan Lerman) is a social high school teenage outcast and lives in Forest Hills, a quiet neighborhood in the New York City borough of Queens, with his Uncle Ben (Richard Jenkins) and Aunt May (Helen Mirren). He secretly loves Gwen Stacy (Ashley Benson), but he is too shy to approach her. Peter is rivaled with Eddie Brock (Cam Gigabet), who is the school bully and has a crush on Gwen as well. Peter’s best friend Harry Osborn (David Henrie) is the son of Dr. Norman Osborn (John C. McGinley), president of the Oscorp manufacturing corporation, which is working to win a contract to supply weapons to the United States Army. On a field trip to a genetics laboratory, Peter is bitten by a genetically engineered radioactive spider. He passes out in his bedroom at home, and the next day his vision is perfect, he has become more muscular with superhuman strength, his wrists emit web strings, and his reflexes are super-quick. At school, he saves Gwen from falling off the edge of the stairs and easily defeats Eddie in a fistfight, impressing Gwen. Realizing that the spider's bite has given him spider-like powers, he trains himself to scale walls, jump between rooftops, and swing through the city. Wanting to impress Gwen, Peter decides to buy a sports car and enters a tournament. He wins the tournament; however, the man in charge only gives Peter $100 for winning the match early. When a burglar robs the man, Peter takes his revenge by allowing the robber to escape, but he discovers later that the thief killed Uncle Ben during his getaway. Feeling responsible for Ben's death, and feeling guilty for rejecting his advice, Peter dedicates himself to fighting crime as the amazing Spider-Man. He makes money by selling pictures of himself as Spider-Man to Daily Bugle newspaper editor J. Jonah Jameson (James Remar), who declares Spider-Man as a menace to New York. Spider-Man has kept the city save from rubbers and gangs, however, George Stacy (Denis Leary), Gwen’s father who is captain of the New York City Police Department, declares a manhunt in capturing Spider-Man for arrest and to unravel his identity in anger of claiming Spider Man making the police department look like a joke. As Spider Man, Peter encounters villains Aleksei Sytsevich (Vinnie Jones), who was empowered by scientists and proclaims himself as Rhino, and Felicia Hardy (Anne Hathaway), who follows in her father’s footsteps as a criminal proclaiming herself as Black Cat. After a confrontation with Rhino, Spider-Man defeats him however for Black Cat he allows to get away, since he was unable to catch her in a race in the first place. Before she flees, Black Cat offers to aid Spider-Man whenever he is in trouble, but the two will always remain rivals. Meanwhile, Norman attempts to preserve his company's military contract from a rival firm, personally experimenting with his company's new but unstable performance-enhancing chemical vapor to increase his speed, strength, and stamina. Afterward, he goes into an uncontrollable rage and kills his assistant. At a Oscorp facility, scientist teacher Dr. Curt Connors (Rhys Ifans) informs Peter and the rest of the class about his new program of regrow back his arm before injecting himself with a lizard DNA, which will regenerate his arm back. Unfortunately, this goes wrong, and Connors transforms into The Lizard. The Lizard begins attacking everyone, turning them into lizards, and terrorizes Peter, Gwen and Harry. The Lizard chases Peter, who stalls the Lizard in order to give Gwen and Harry the chance to escape, around the facility until he manages to escape. Peter sneaks in his Spider-Man outfit and battles the Lizard, which escapes into the sewers along with the other turned human lizards. Spider-Man then follows and defeats the Lizard, turning Connors back to himself. Norman kills several of his competitor's scientists from the air, wearing an artificial exoskeleton and standing on a small flying platform called a "glider", proclaiming himself as the Green Goblin. After Oscorp's directors fire him, Norman flies to an Oscorp-sponsored fair, which is at a high school pep rally, and kills them before Spider-Man drives him away. After Spider-Man refuses the Goblin's offer to work together, Norman tracks down Rhino and Black Cat, asking them to join forces to kill Spider-Man. Black Cat refuses but Rhino accepts. Norman seeks to find Connors, planning to force him into building a machine-like transmitter to infect everyone in New York with the chemical vapor. Norman secretly discovers that Peter is Spider-Man; the Green Goblin attacks Aunt May. As Peter, Gwen and Harry watch over May in the hospital, Eddie, in an act of jealousy of Gwen rejecting him over Peter, meets with the Green Goblin. He asks him to kill Peter so he can win Gwen’s heart. Instead of this, the Green Goblin lures Spider-Man to the Brooklyn Bridge, where he has taken Gwen captive and plans to activate the transmitter. Connors, angered of the Green Goblin’s actions, decides to shut down the transmitter; however the Green Goblin threatens to kill his wife and son, whom he had kidnapped in order to get Connors into building the machine. Connors transforms into the Lizard and attacks Spider-Man as George and his NYDP SWAT unit arrives to rescue Gwen and capture Spider-Man as well as the Green Goblin. Spider-Man is overpowered by the Lizard and Rhino, but Black Cat appears and joins the fight, helping Spider-Man defeat Rhino and the Lizard. After Connors retunes back to normal, Black Cat escorts him and his family to safety. Spider-Man confronts the Green Goblin, who activates the machine, which is destroyed by Gwen who had placed a grenade inside as it was activated. The Green Goblin throws Gwen off the bridge, but when Spider-Man saves her, the Green Goblin attacks him causing Gwen to fall to her death despite Spider-Man’s fail attempt to try and save her again. Filled with rage, Spider-Man savagely attacked the Goblin, nearly killing him. Norman, unmasked, returned to his senses at the last minute; however he took the opportunity to attempt one final play by remote controlling his goblin glider to impale the wall crawler. Spider-Man was able to dodge the glider which instead impaled Norman, seemingly killing him. At Gwen and Norman’s funeral, Harry swears vengeance toward Spider-Man, who he believes is responsible for killing his father, and asserts that Peter is all he has left. George also vows to gain revenge on Spider-Man, who he blames responsible for Gwen’s death, but instead seeks him death sentence when captured. As he leaves the funeral, Peter recalls Uncle Ben's words, "With great power comes great responsibility” . Ending Theme Song - "Counting Blue Cars" by Dishwalla The Amazing Spider-Man 2 One year after the battle with The Lizard, Green Goblin and Rhino. Peter Parker has become a popular superhero, protecting citizens from robbers and burning buildings, as Spider-Man, however spends his days mourning the death of his beloved Gwen Stacy, who was killed during his battle with the Green Goblin on the Brooklyn Bridge in The Amazing Spider-Man. While being a senior in high school, Peter works as a mail delivery boy. In school, Peter begins to fall in love with his new classmate, Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Prout), who is then revealed to be an old best-friend of Gwen Stacy. Peter also hesitates to tell his best-friend Harry Osborn, who is now head of the Oscorp manufacturing corporation, the story of how his father, Norman Osborn, had actually died by his own hand instead of Spider-Man being accused of murdering him. Captain George Stacy, who is still determined to capture Spider-Man believing he is responsible for Gwen’s death, launches a dead-or-alive manhunt for Spider-Man. One day, after saving kids from falling off the Brooklyn Bridge, Spider-Man is attacked by Kraven the Hunter (Gerard Butler), a maniacal insane hunter who seeks to kill Spider-Man to prove that he is the greatest hunter in the world. In a battle with Kraven, a team of NYDP S.W.A.T. unit arrives, forcing Kraven to retreat. Spider-Man was able to fight off several troops before escaping as George arrives. Before his date with Mary Jane, Peter thwarts an armed looting of an art museum and, as Spider-Man, tracks down an escaped robber, who turns out to be Black Cat. Soon after this, he thwarts an attack in the streets of Manhattan by The Rhino, who he was able to subdue and defeat. Peter attends his date with Mary Jane. The next day, Peter is invited by Harry to meet Dr. Otto Octavius (Alfred Molina), a famous nuclear scientist. Octavius activates his newly build machine attempting to harness the sun natural energy to fully increase the earth atmosphere. To control the beam from the machine, he creates four metal arms which he can mentally control. Though the experiment succeeds at first, it quickly becomes unstable and the atmosphere slowly begins to over extend its natural temperature, causing extreme heat exhaustion around the city. Octavius, determined to prove his experiment will succeed as he hopes, refuses to shut down the machine, with disastrous results: his family is killed, the neural inhibitor chip which prevents the arms from influencing Octavius's own mind is fried by an electrical arc, and the arms are fused to his spine. Unconscious, he is taken to a hospital to get molten metal out of him, but before one of the surgeons have a chance to cut the first arm off, the tentacles have developed a will of their own, and savagely kill the entire medical crew. Octavius then regains consciousness, leaving the hospital. The tentacles corrupt Octavius' mind, exploiting his vanity and ego, and lead him to the resolution that he must complete his experiment regardless of the moral cost. At the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson nicknames Octavius as “Doctor Octopus”. Spider-Man stumbles to an unknown laboratory base called “MechaBioCon”, where he tries to rescue Mac Gargan (Timothy Olyphant), who was turned into the Scorpion and is occasionally subjected to mind control to make him cooperate. It is revealed that MechaBioCon, led by Dr. Still Well, had turned Mac into the Scorpion to use him as an apparent 'bounty hunter' to capture Spider-Man for experimenting. During the battle between Spider-Man and Scorpion, George and his S.W.A.T. unit appears and fights off the MechaBioCon soldiers. George intervenes, but when he confronts Spider-Man and Scorpion, he is shock to see Peter as Spider-Man before being impaled by the insane controlled Scorpion. Peter defeats Scorpion, releasing Mac from Dr. Stillwell’s control, and the two escapes as George destroys the MechaBioCon facility, killing himself and Dr. Stillwell in the process. Before fleeing, Mac thanks Peter for his help. Peter attends George’s funeral, and the manhunt for Spider-Man is called off. Days later, Peter and Aunt May go to the bank to try and refinance their house, only the bank is then attacked by Octavius. Spider-Man (later joined by Black Cat) battles Octavius. He manages to save Aunt May, but Octavius wins the day (nearly impaling Spider-Man at one point) and returns to his lair with loot stolen from the bank. Soon after rebuilding the machine, Octavius is confronted by Kraven the Hunter who, instead of fighting, asks to join forces to kill Spider-Man. He reveals Octavius of the battle between Spider-Man and Scorpion, along with revealing Spider-Man’s true identity. Octavius then abducts Mary Jane and Harry, believing Spider-Man will rescue them in order to lure him into their trap. When Spider-Man confronts Octavius and Kraven the Hunter at the lair, Peter reveals to Mary Jane and Harry, who is horrified to see the enemy he swore to kill is his best-friend. In a battle against Octavius and Kraven the Hunter, Spider-Man is nearly killed but Black Cat arrives and aids Spider-Man, overpowering and defeating Kraven. Octavius activates the machine again, and is ultimately subdued in a final fight with Spider-Man. Harry destroys the machine, being severely injured in the process. Declaring revenge, Octavius escapes with Kraven the Hunter. After they escape, Peter tries to tell Harry the truth, but the enraged Harry refuses to listen and storms off, refusing to never speak to Peter again. Peter explains to Mary Jane that as long as he is Spider-Man, Mary Jane will always be a target for his enemies, and they cannot be together, and he refuses to let her take the risk. Despite this, Mary Jane reveals her love feelings for Peter, and the two embrace each other, beginning a relationship. Harry, meanwhile, has visions of his father in a hanging mirror; the hallucination demands that his son kill Peter to avenge his death. Harry refuses and shatters the mirror, revealing a secret room containing the Green Goblin's gear, also finding out that he was the Green Goblin. Ending Theme Song - "I'm Alive" by Shinedown The Amazing Spider-Man 3 Three months have passed after the battle with Doctor Octpous, Kraven the Hunter and Scorpion and not much crime is happening lately. One day, Peter is asked by Doctor Connors to attend the revealing of the alien life form that attached to a space shuttle that landed back on Earth (which is currently being tested on). Peter attends the revealing, but the criminal known as the Shocker attempts to steal the alien life form. In the struggle, the alien escapes it's containment and attaches itself to Peter. Peter is able to defeat Shocker and decides to head out and look for any crimes being commited. The alien soon spreads over Peter's suit and becomes a black suit that makes Peter physically stronger. But soon, the suit starts to change him and make him more aggressive. Peter eventually sees what the alien is doing to him and rips it off of him at a church by using the church bell. The alien then decends to the bottom of the church and looks for the nearest host. Eddie Brock has come their to pray. He asks for the death of Spider-Man because he blames him for the death of Gwen Stacy. The symbiote then attaches itself to Brock and shows him that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. Now as the villain Venom, Eddie swears to take his revenge on Peter. Harry Osborn, now calling himself the New Goblin, comes to Eddie and tells him that if they work together, they can easily defeat Spider-Man. Eddie joins forces with him and the two go to recruit one more ally. Eddie and Harry break Shocker out of prison and give him back his equipment. They then offer him a chance at revenge on Spider-Man, to which he accepts. Ending Theme Song- "Live To Rise" by Soundgarden 'The Amazing Spider-Man 4' 2 weeks after New Goblin, Shocker, and Venom team up to take down Spider-Man, Peter spends his days having a better relationship with Mary Jane and getting over the death of Gwen Stacy. Eddie keeps appearing in hallucinations of Peter when he is fighting crime. Harry Osborn puts on his New Goblin suit and fights Peter as he tries to explain to his best friend that he did not kill Norman, instead he killed himself, but Harry does not believe him. They go into an alleyway to fight and Peter outsmarts him, but it may have hurt him badly. He takes Harry to the Hospital, as Eddie watches over Peter stalking him to observe what he is doing. Social Outcast, Max Dillon in Empire State University, sees how Spider-Man stops Shocker in a crime scene. He starts to idolize the Web-Slinger becoming obssessed with him. He seems to work at OsCorp and scientist Adrien Toomes tells him to fix a power reacter, but something goes wrong and Dillon falls through several platforms of electric eels. He escapes, but Toomes drags him to his lab to study him. When Adrien Toomes goes out for a break, Harry sees Max hung on a bunch of wires, feeling sympathy on him, Harry breaks him out. Electro tells his plan to fry New York, so Harry tells Electro to join up with his team to destroy Spider-Man. Max refuses and goes into Times Square, where Mary Jane and Peter are walking, and Peter puts on his suit to fight Electro. Dillon sees how his hero betrayed him, so he fights him. After a long battle, Peter goes home exhausted, dreaming about the night Gwen died. Later, a new photographer comes into the Daily Bugle. His name is Ned Leeds and he takes pictures of Spider-Man just like how Peter does also. Herman Scultz decides to build an armory for himself with the help of Eddie, Harry, and Max. His first task is to destroy the Daily Bugle, but Spider-Man comes in to try to stop him, but Shocker's shock becomes really powerful, causing Pete to lose his powers. Felicia Hardy comes back and stops Shocker, but it lets him run away. Peter talks to Black Cat and shares a kiss with her, but MJ sees this and breaks up with Peter. He feels really bad for what he has done and blames everything on his alter ego. Eddie turns into Venom and attacks Mary Jane to tell her to kill Peter if she wants to live or die and let Peter live. She decides to kill Peter and he notices that she got sent by Venom, so Peter fights him and New Goblin, but he loses. JJJ in Daily Bugle gives Peter a bundle of money to raise up his money. He takes more pictures of Spider-Man and in the end, MJ gets held hostage by Venom, New Goblin, Shocker, and Electro. Peter sees how powerful they are and tells Cat to help him. In a long fight with Venom and Electro, Peter gets forced to put on the black suit. It makes him strong enough to beat the living crap out of Shocker. He defeats Electro, but it kills Max, making Peter feel guilty. Spider-Man beats New Goblin and it might have injured Harry EVEN MORE badly than ever. Peter goes on to fight Venom, and both of their symbiotes gets destroyed when Peter throws Harry's bombs in his glider at it. Eddie jumps in it and the life form explodes with Brock. Peter and Mary Jane go down to talk to Harry, but Harry dies because of how powerful the black suit impacted on him. MJ and her boyfriend cry and a funeral is built the next day. In the end, Octavius and Kraven is revealed to be hiding the whole time and Octavius tells Kraven, "Let's break out all of Spider-Man's villains to form a team". Adrien Toomes finishes building a super strength armor naming himself Vulture and breaks out Aleskei to tell him to join their team and become Rhino again. They turn to photographer, Ned Leeds, and forces him to go into the Goblin Chamber and he steals a glider to become the Hobgoblin! Magician Quetin Beck is secretly an allusion master named, Mysterio, so he joins the villain pack and all name the team, "Sinister Six". Ending Theme Song- "Sons of Scotland" by James Horner. 'The Amazing Spider-Man 5' 1 year after the epic climatic battle with Venom, New Goblin, Electro, and Shocker. Sinister Six has been watching for a long time now and they decide to group up to plan for an attack on the Web Slinger. Peter spends his life mourning over the death of his best friend Harry's death. He starts to notice that Green Goblin killed Gwen, a burgalar killed Uncle Ben, and he himself killed Harry. The Wall Crawler vows to be Spider-Man no more! Octavius, Vulture, Kraven, Rhino, Mysterio, and Hobgoblin watch over Peter to observe him. JJJ at the Daily Bugle asks Peter where Ned is, so Peter goes on a hunt for him. All he finds is blood on the floor and a nametag with Ned's name on it. Hobgoblin attacks Peter and they fight in a long battle. The fight lures Parker into the Brooklyn Bridge where he starts having flashbacks of Gwen, causing him to fight Hobgoblin harder. The fights ends somehow, when Felicia pulls Hobgoblin down, but he still escapes. Peter goes to his Aunt May, which he has not seen for a long time. He talks to her about the day she got married to Uncle Ben, so she tells Peter to start a new relationship with MJ. In joy, he becomes Spidey once again and hears on the news that Kraven and Doctor Octopus are still alive (He did not know that). He fights them, but figures out that they are not alone. He struggles to fight the Sinister Six and has no choice, however to hide in the sewers.